The 27th hunger games
by Primrose4ever
Summary: Enter your tribute! Are you ready for the games to begin?
1. Enter tribute

Welcome to the 27 hunger games!

I already have the arena planned out.:) So you will get points for every question you answer. The more points you get the more life tickets will be put into the drawing. Every tribute gets 10 death tickets, the life tickets save you from dieing. The points you earn here will also be your training score! I'll also list how many points you can get per question. If you want to enter your tribute leave a comment or pm me. Don't worry this isn't first come first serve! I decide who goes by if they fit into my story. Also not every tribute can be nice like Katness, Rue, Peeta, ext. What would the hunger games be like without Cato or Clove? If you have an idea for a mean but awesome tribute tell me!

OK so if you want to be entered fill out the info below!

(OK I know this is one of the most overly used quotes from the hunger games but...)

_May the odds be ever in your favor_

* means optional

Name: 1 point

District: 1 point

Age: 1 point

How does she/he look: 3-7 points

Family and friends: 3-7 points

Strengths: 3-7 points

weakness: 3-7 points

Chosen or volunteered: 1 point

If volunteered _why_: 0 point

History: 3-8 points

Personalty: 3-8 points

Weapon of choice: 2-5 points

Strategy: 3-6 points

*Reaping outfit: 3 points

Interview angle: 4 points

*Chariot ride outfit: 1 point

*Alliances: 2 point

*Token: 1 point

Romantic alliances?: 1 point

Good luck!

Primrose4ever


	2. Update 1

Tribute update 1

District 1

Male: Tracev "Killer" Zaroud Age 18, created by pielover28

District 4

Female: Riley Emmerson age 12, created by LilyBlairPotter

Male: Ethan Rihnehart age 12, Also created by LilyBlairPotter

District 7

Female: Catalina Vonderlin age 15, created by the amazing (primrose4ever) AKA me

Ok people we have 4 tributes. We need 24 I can't make 20 I'm too lazy! If you have a tribute in the games feel free to subit another one, and if you've submited one and it didn't make it you can submit as many as you want! I'll be happy to read them all. :)

Ok so now for the peoples who have a tribute in the games you are there sponsers/mentors! Anwser the questions below and send them to me. You can also become a sponser if you don't have a tribute. You can just sponcer whoever you feel like. I know what you're thinking. What about Catalina, that isn't fair. I have a very funny way for Catalina to die in the bloodbath just wait and see.

If your tribute has made it and you have any idea for what you want to happen to them tell me.

What did Rue say her favorite thing in the world was? 2 points

What Gail trade for the loaf of bread before the reaping? 2 points

How many fires did Rue have to start as Katnes destroyed the careers supplies? 4 points

What is it that makes Rue trust Katness? 3 points

What types of pets does Prim have? 2 points

How old was katness when he Dad died? 3 points

How old was katness in the 74th games? 3 points

What color was Katness's reaping dress? 4 points

What color was Finnick's eyes? 4 points

Did Finnick and Annie have a baby boy or girl? 3 points

How many kids did Katness and Peeta have? 4 points

How did Foxface die? 3 points

Ok so this is the price list for the supplie you can send tributes

Clothing; keep warm; replace ruined clothes - 1 point

Supplie backpack; Food for 2 days; water for 2 days - 4 points

sleeping bag - 4 points

Full meal; soup of your choice and bread last 5 days - 5 ponts

Weapons - 7 points

Minor medicin; small cuts, band ade; fever pills; minor burn cream; ect. - 5 points

Major medicin; stiches, major burn cream; antibiotics; ect - 10 points

Bomb - 900000 points

During the games you can pm if you want any of this sent to your tribute.

Primrose4ever


	3. update 2

**Update Number 2**

Wow! A lot more people entered! Thank you sooo much! I've moved Catalina to district 8 because I found someone else who would be better for female district 7. I hope I havn't confussed anyone! I've decided to tell you all what the arena is. Well I've decided on having it in a swamp. There will be an island in the middle with the dryest land. Other then that there is just water, mushy watery ground, mushy ground, and watery ground. There will be trees, animals and plants too. Some of the water and food may be toxic so watchout! Maybe I'll come out with some type of alligator mutt! Oh the possibility's!

Ok so I'll list the newest tribute list.

**District 1**

Female: Terrable "Tera" Sans age:17 NightmaresForNarcotics

Male: Trace "killer" Zaroud age 18 pielover28

**District 3**

Female: Persia Van Zant age 17 Artimis' hunter

**District 4**

Female: Riley Emmerson age 12 LillyBlairPotter

Male: Ethan Rihnehart age 12 LillyBlairPotter

**District 7**

Female: Zoe Marrie Prune age 17 I'm-alone-in-this-life

Male: Mark James Henson age 17 I'm-alone-in-this-life

**District 8**

Female: Catalina Vounderlin age 15 Primrose4ever AKA me

There will be only one more tribute list after this because it will be difficult for me to write about all 24. I'll probally just create some random name for people who die in the bloodbath to save time. If you have a tribute but want to add another send it to me and I would br happy to read it!


End file.
